


Made With Love

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Through a twist of fate, or perhaps her sister, Mary ends up as the Secret Santa of her unrequited crush.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> “Play us something, Mary,” Lizzie insisted. The Bennet-Bingley-Darcy clan was assembled in the sitting room at Pemberley. Everyone was sated after the very nice dinner and now it was time for entertainment.

_Just once,_ Mary thought resignedly as she sat down at the black grand piano, _I’d like to be the one entertained instead of doing the entertaining. Georgie’s a better pianist than me but nobody asks her to play after dinner._ She started playing softly so as to not drown out the conversations the others insisted on having while she played.

“Christmas is coming,” Lizzie said and Mary could hear the smile in her sister’s voice, “and you know what that means.”

“Aunt Catherine’s yearly lecture on how to properly trim a tree?” Georgiana guessed. She was sitting on a floor cushion near the fireplace.

“Anything but that,” Will muttered his place on one of the sofas, one arm around Lizzie.

“Holiday sales?” Mrs. Bennet asked excitedly. She sat on the opposite sofa with Mr. Bennet.

“An emptied bank account,” he said, half-joking as usual.

“Atrocious festive jumpers,” Leland Arnold suggested as he fixed himself a drink from the sideboard. The earl was Will’s godfather and a frequent visitor to Pemberley.

“All good guesses,” Lizzie said, “but I was thinking about gift giving. Since there are so many of us, I think that it would be better if we did a Secret Santa exchange, that way each person only has to buy one gift.”

Mary knew that her sister was only suggesting it because not all of them were millionaires, so she appreciated the gesture. “That works for me,” she said above her playing.

“I think it’ll be fun,” Jane said from Mrs. Bennet’s other side.

“Great!” She reached under the sofa and pulled out a small bowl full of folded pieces of paper. “Everyone draw a name. If you pick yours, pick again.”

There were a few good-natured groans but everyone dutifully picked a name. By the time Lizzie walked over to Mary with the bowl, there was only one name left. Mary ignored her sister’s knowing grin as she picked up the slip of paper and unfolded it.

_Leland_

She stared at the name. _Bloody hell. Of all the people I could’ve picked, why did it have to be him?_ She found the earl very attractive but intimidating. Besides his extensive South Yorkshire estate, he was also a bestselling crime novelist with a new book out every year. Mary read them all, of course, and found him an engaging storyteller, but she never had the courage to tell him so.

_What could a man who makes five million pounds a year possibly need?_ She almost missed her sister announce that there was a twenty-five pound cap on the cost of the gift. _What would a multi-millionaire want that’s only twenty-five pounds or less?_ She had no idea. _I’ll have to think about it._

* * *

That night, she was getting ready for bed in the guestroom she normally slept in whenever she spent the night at Pemberley when there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Lizzie, I have a question.”

Curious, she pulled on her robe then went to the door and opened it.

Lizzie grinned at her. “Your Secret Santa asked me to ask you for suggestions.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“All’s fair in love and Christmas traditions.”

She rolled her eyes. “I haven’t had a chance to buy Leland’s latest book, they can get me that and some chocolate.”

Lizzie’s grin widened. “You’re certainly easy to shop for. Goodnight, Mary.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

Early Sunday afternoon, inspiration struck while she was digging through the box of yarn in her bedroom. She had taken up knitting at uni and had a collection of unused skeins of yarn. One of them was black chenille and she knew it would be perfect for a scarf for Leland. _Warm and stylish, just what he needs._

Halfway through the first row, her phone rang. One glance told her it was the last person she expected. She took the call anyway. “Hello?”

“Oh, good, I was afraid I’d get your voicemail,” Leland said, relieved. “Hello, Mary. Are you free? I’d like to discuss the Secret Santa project with you.”

_Did he find out I’m his Secret Santa already?_ “Um, sure. What do you need?”

“Not over the phone. Lunch? My treat.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess.”

“Splendid, I’ll be there momentarily.”

_I should’ve known he was already on his way, he’s probably used to getting what he wants all the time._ “Okay. Where are we going?”

“Hawksmoor Seven Dials.”

She’d heard of the steakhouse but had never been there. “Okay.”

“I’m in front of your building now.”

“I’ll be out in a moment.” She ended the call then put her knitting away before donning her black peacoat and grabbing her purse. _A jumper and jeans are fine for a steakhouse, right? They’d better be._

Leland’s car wasn’t hard to spot – there weren’t many Rolls-Royce Phantoms, new or old, in Mary’s neighborhood. She slipped into the front passenger seat and fastened her seat belt as he pulled into traffic. In Mary’s eyes, while the year-old car was the height of modern luxury, the beauty of it couldn’t compare with its owner.

She smiled a bit. “So, what’s so pressing about Secret Santa that you had to bribe me with lunch?”

Leland chuckled, his eyes on the road. “I have been told often enough that I’m rubbish at buying women presents, so I could use your input.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “I could’ve done that over the phone.” _I wonder whose name he picked. Lizzie? Jane? Kitty? Georgie? I hope it’s not Mum._ She clamped down hard on the sudden jealousy she felt at the thought of anyone else receiving something from him. _It’s just a silly present, and I certainly have no claim over him._

“This way, I have your undivided attention.”

_You have that already._ She waited until they were at the restaurant and seated at a table in the back with their menus before bringing it up again. “So,” she said, grinning, “whose name did you get?”

He smirked and she practically swooned. Leland was fifty, twice her age, but there was something youthful about him, making him seem closer to forty. He was certainly handsome, with well-defined cheekbones, piercing grey-green eyes, and a full head of dark brown hair she was desperate to run her fingers through.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “How can I make a suggestion if I don’t know who you’re buying for?”

A waitress came over and took their orders and the menus then left again.

“Well, what do women in general want?”

She groaned quietly. “That’s your first mistake – there isn’t one thing that every woman wants.” She couldn’t help smiling a bit. “You really are a lifelong bachelor, aren’t you?”

He chuckled. “Never married, never even had a relationship that lasted longer than a year.”

“And why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The usual – I simply haven’t found the right woman.”

Mary scoffed. “No, there has to be more to it than that. A relationship takes effort.”

“Perhaps I haven’t found a woman worth the effort.”

She assessed him for a moment. “Alright, that I’ll believe. Let me guess – you were going after arm candy instead of substance?”

Leland chuckled. “I’m not quite that bad. Any woman I date needs to have plenty of substance.” He paused while the waitress set their drinks down on the table then continued when she left again. “If I must examine my past relationships-”

“You must,” she cut in, smirking.”

He grinned. “Then I’ll admit that part of the problem was my tendency to tune everything, and I mean everything, else out when I’m writing.”

“You mean distractions?”

“I mean other people, and often eating and sleeping.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I can see how that would bother some people. What you need is a girlfriend who will remind you to eat and sleep regularly, and who doesn’t mind you shutting yourself away in your study for hours on end.” She smiled a bit. “Well, this certainly explains your book-a-year output.”

Leland smirked. “Two.”

“Pardon?”

“I have two books out a year.”

She frowned in confusion. “I’ve only seen one novel a year from you.”

He grinned in anticipation. “I write crime novels under my real name, but I also write romance novels under a female pseudonym.”

Mary felt her brain screech to a halt at his announcement. _Holy shit…_ She blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Which pseudonym?”

“Kathleen Fenwick, but don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Her jaw dropped. “She’s … you’re my favorite! Oh my God, you have the best plots and your heroes are, frankly, better than every real man I’ve met. Um, present company excepted.”

Leland smirked. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She couldn’t help blushing. “You also write the best love scenes.”

He chuckled and she swore his cheeks were faintly pink. “Thank you. That’s the one thing every romance writer loves to hear.”

“You’re welcome. I love your crime novels too, I just never had the courage to tell you so in person.”

Leland grinned delightedly. “Thank you. And I promise, I don’t bite.”

“Oh, it’s not that – I just didn’t think one person’s opinion mattered all that much.”

“It does, especially when that person is someone like you.”

The waitress returning with their orders spared her from having to respond right away. Once they were alone again, she couldn’t help a pleased smile. “Thank you.”

His smile was equally pleased. “You’re welcome.”

They ate their food in companionable silence then returned to the conversation at hand over a shared dessert.

“Are flowers too personal?” he asked.

“Flowers? In December?” she asked, smiling a bit.

Leland chuckled. “I see your point.”

“You could always give her a copy of one of your books.”

“I considered that but copies don’t cost me anything.”

“That doesn’t matter – I’m knitting my person something with yarn I already had.” _There’s no harm in telling him what I’m getting him as long as I’m not specific._

He smiled a bit. “Then you have a very lucky recipient.”

She couldn’t help smiling. “Thank you.” _If he only knew._

“You’re welcome.” When they were done, he paid the check then escorted her outside and back to his car. “Where to?” he asked when they had their seat belts on and he pulled into traffic.

“Home, I guess.” She was reluctant to leave his company but she knew he was a busy man.

He chuckled. “Admit it – you’re eager to be free of this old fuddy-duddy.”

“You’re nothing of the sort,” she insisted.

“I’m old enough to be your father.”

“So? You’re not old-fashioned, boring, or anything else you might call yourself. You’re pleasant company.”

He grinned, his eyes on the road. “Just pleasant? I need to work on that.”

She couldn’t help smiling. “There’s nothing wrong with pleasant. This was the nicest lunch I’ve had in a long time.”

“Thank you, then. Perhaps we should make this a regular thing.”

Mary chuckled. “You need that much help with the fairer sex?”

“My ex-girlfriends would certainly say yes.”

“Offer me advance copies of all your future books and we have a deal.”

Leland chuckled. “You drive a hard bargain, Mary. I accept.”

* * *

The following Sunday, she was seated at the peninsula in Leland’s designer kitchen, watching him make their lunch. He was dressed in black trousers and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and she had a hard time concentrating on his words instead of his arms.

“My editor, bless her, couldn’t get her ducks in a row if she tried, so I’m going on a book-signing tour tomorrow, three weeks before Christmas.”

Mary chuckled. “I assume she wants to drum up last-minute sales.” She asked innocently, “Are you going as Leland or Kathleen?”

“How droll you are,” he muttered as he put a plate with a cheese toasty and a bowl of tomato soup in front of her.

She just giggled. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Leland rolled his eyes then sat down across from her with his own toasty and soup. “You’re sure you don’t want something fancier?”

“This is what I was craving, so it’s perfect.” She started eating. “Speaking of Kathleen, how’s the new book coming?”

He groaned quietly around a mouthful of toasty but he swallowed before replying, “Slow. I told you it’s my first historical romance, right?”

Mary nodded. “Regency Era, I think you said. But you didn’t say why you’re diving into historical romances.”

“I have an urge to write a couple with an age gap, another first for me, and that sort of thing is only acceptable these days in a historical context, if at all.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’d read about a couple with an age gap no matter what the era was.” She immediately blushed, thinking she had said too much.

Leland gave her a speculative look. “Thank you.”

“What are you hung up on?”

He shrugged helplessly. “What could an older man offer a young woman?”

Mary grinned then ticked off on her fingers. “Stability, financial security, emotional maturity, a settled personality, and of course sex.”

Leland choked on the sip of water he’d just taken. “Women, er, see all of those things when they look at older men?”

“The smart ones do.”

“I see…”

She smiled a bit. “You could always make it a time-travel romance – modern young woman goes back to the Regency Era and falls for an older man.”

He stared at her. “Mary, you are a genius!”

She laughed softly. “I’ve always thought so.”

“I’ll rework what I have tonight. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, grinning happily. “Anything to help my favorite author.” _Favorite person too, but he doesn’t need to know that._

Leland grinned back. “If you ever tire of giving piano lessons, I’d be glad to have you as my assistant.”

It was her turn to stare. “Do you mean that?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

“Of course. You can give me your answer when I get back from the wilds of Scotland.”

“That works.” _Working every day with Leland? Oh God, give me strength…_

* * *

During the week that he was in Scotland, she only received one text from him:

**Remind me to never do one of these again.**

She smiled to herself as she sent a reply. **It’ll all be over soon.**

* * *

Unfortunately for both of them, they were each so busy with work and holiday events that they didn’t see each other again until the Saturday before Christmas, which Lizzie had decided the extended family would spend celebrating Christmas together at Pemberley, leaving Christmas Day itself to the individual families.

Mary sat on one of the sofas, her eyes frequently straying to the wrapped present she’d put under the Christmas tree for Leland. _God, I hope he likes it._

Leland himself had spent most of the evening talking to Will and Lizzie, though he certainly didn’t ignore Mary. They had caught up from their time apart when he first arrived and now, he was happily conversing with everyone else.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice she wasn’t alone until her companion cleared his throat. Mary jumped then glared at Leland.

“Not funny,” she muttered.

“On the contrary,” he said, grinning. “So, have you thought about my offer? I could certainly use your insights.”

“I don’t know if I can accept – I wouldn’t want a business arrangement to affect our friendship.”

“I promise, we won’t let it get in the way of whatever our relationship status is.”

Before she could ask him to clarify that, Lizzie announced that it was time for gifts. When it was Leland’s turn, Lizzie handed him the present Mary had carefully wrapped. She held her breath as he untied the silver ribbon, tore off the red paper, and opened the box.

Leland’s eyes lit up and he removed the scarf from the box, his fingers running over it reverently. “This is stunning, truly. Thank you, Santa.”

“That looks like Mary’s handiwork,” her father said, grinning, from the other sofa.

She blushed brightly but didn’t say anything, despite Leland’s interested look when he turned to her.

Lizzie merely smirked. “There’s one gift left. This Santa told me they went over budget but I don’t think the recipient will mind.” She plucked a small wrapped box from the tree itself then handed it to Mary.

She held her breath again as she unwrapped the box then opened it. Inside was a heart-shaped pendant of sterling silver with small, round, dark blue stones along the heart and a heart-shaped blue stone in the center. Mary had never seen anything so lovely.

“It’s perfect,” she murmured.

Leland grinned delightedly. “I’m glad you like it – I went through three stores before I found the right pendant.”

Mary stared at him. “What? Why would-”

He lightly laid a finger on her lips, shushing her, his eyes dancing. “Why do you think, Mary?” he murmured, then he lowered his hand. “I take it you’re my Secret Santa as well?”

She nodded. “I wanted you to have something special.”

Leland smiled softly. “I certainly have that.” He removed the pendant and matching chain from the box then took great care in hanging it around her neck.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“You’re very welcome,” he murmured back.

Later, when everyone else was distracted, Leland put on the scarf then took Mary’s hand and led her out of the room.

“Where are we going?” she asked as they walked down the hallway.

“Somewhere there’s a little more privacy,” he said, smirking. He stopped at the doorway to the library then grinned at her. “Look up.”

Grinning back, she then looked up and saw the expected mistletoe. Grabbing his scarf with both hands, she gently pulled his head down for a kiss.


End file.
